


Multi Player

by renpawbs



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Hotdogging, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: A handful of characters in Pure Heart Valley have some close and very intimate moments with one another.In this chapter, after Badgerclops saves Snugglemagne from a monster attacking the castle, the two hook up together in the king's bedroom.
Relationships: Badgermagne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Multi Player

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at crafting a sort of mini-series with each chapter focusing on a small story throughout the day. It's set in a different "reality" where polygamy is pretty much accepted - and while I dont find that aspect super hot (since I prefer writing about one character with one partner, not to mention I only like that kinda stuff IRL too) its the only way I could really make the story work is with multiple partners. The theme of polygamy will be explored in some future fics too!

“Badgerclops! Back side, flank him now!” Mao Mao shouted over the thunderous roar of the beast. 

“On it!” Badgerclops hollered back, sprinting as fast as his heavy, round body could carry him, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he skidded to a halt behind the creature.

The two heroes were battling a gigantic lizard-like monster, which was covered in red and white scales in the courtyard of the Pure Heart Kingdom castle. It uttered a low hiss, squinting its large amber eyes as it focused on Mao Mao waving his arms to distract the beast as Badgerclops made it to his vantage point to attack it. As he fired up his arm cannon, ready to make his move, the monster flicked its tail, hitting Badgerclops in the side hard and knocking him to the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Mao Mao called out, noticing his friend laying in the dirt. 

“Oof… yeah, I think I’m okay.”

“Sherrif! Look out!” A shrill voice called out from nearby. 

Mao Mao turned to see where it had come from before feeling himself get swatted by the clawed hands of the monster. The force of it also knocked him off his feet as his prized golden katana, Geraldine, slid from his grasp and clattered to the ground below. Badgerclops back up, realizing that the voice belonged to King Snugglemagne, who was cowering in a battered hedge nearby and watching the fight unfold before him. Unfortunately, the beast had focused its eye on the king and advanced towards him quickly. The king screamed but seemed frozen in fear, unable to move. Rearing up on its hind legs, the reptile took a swipe at the king. Surely he would’ve been gravely injured.

At the last second, Badgerclops jumped forwards and tackled Snugglemagne out of harms way. The two crashed to the ground, rolling to the side and landing on top of one another. Fortunately, Mao Mao had regained himself and with a hefty slash of his sword, he collided with the beast, sending it flying backwards and careening into one of the white brick defense walls that surrounded the castle and crumpled to a heap.

Badgerclops opened his eye, ensuring the two were safe from the danger. He was met with the sight of Snugglemagne’s concerned, yet slightly embarrassed expression. The two were so close together, their noses were touching and as the action seemed to have died down, they noticed they were both gripping each others sides tightly. Neither of them loosened their grip on the other until a frantic and frustrated cry from Mao Mao broke them from their daze. 

“Hurry, Badgerclops, he’s getting up again!”

“I’m coming!” Badgerclops yelled back.

He turned to face the king, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Y-yes.” The king responded.

“Good. Get somewhere safe, that was too close. We shouldn’t be much longer.”

Sitting up, Badgerclops gently placed Snugglemagne down into a comfortable seating position on the grass. He felt the king gently squeeze his hand as he let go and Badgerclops gave a reassuring smile before taking off towards Mao Mao.

“What’s the plan?”

“We’re gonna finish it off.” Mao Mao grunted as he grabbed the beast’s tail. With plenty of effort, he dragged the monster, which was now beginning to come to its senses, towards the grand staircase that lead down from the castle courtyard towards the valley below. “Charge up your arm real quick.” 

Badgerclops did so, with a distinct low hum resonating from it as it powered on. 

“See those distant, far away mountains?” Mao Mao asked, turning to his deputy and pointing to the silhouetted hills. 

Badgerclops nodded.

“Get it the fuck outta here.”

Raising his arm, he shot a bright blue beam out, propelling the monster from the ground. It took off with such force, Badgerclops had to adjust his stance so he didnt topple over from the strength of his arm cannon. The beast soared through the air in a magnificent arc before disappearing on the horizon. Mao Mao slapped the dirt off his hands and body and gently checked for any injuries. Besides a small bruise and scrape here and there he was generally okay. Badgerclops did the same, ensuring he was fine before heading back to check up on the king. 

“Sorry that took so long.” Badgerclops chuckled sheepishly, “Hope there isn’t too much damage.”

“It’s nothing the servants couldn’t handle.” King Snugglemagne giggled in return.

“Seriously though, you’re okay? I just wanna make sure, I was certain I didn’t get you out of the way in time.”

“Please, Badgerclops.” Snugglemagne held up a hand to silence him, “I am fine. Thank you so much for saving me and the kingdom from danger.”

“It’s no biggie.” Badgerclops shrugged.

“We both saved you and the kingdom.” Mao Mao interjected, to which the king apologized and corrected himself.

“Now then, would the sheriff and his deputy like to come inside for some royal drinks?”

Badgerclops’ eyes lit up. 

“Ooh, royal drinks?” He repeated, enticed by the sound of them. He hadn’t drank any alcohol in quite some time, Mao Mao wouldn’t allow it much in their HQ because he knew how rambunctious and… intimate… Badgerclops tended to get when he drank.

“Oh yes! Care to join me? There will be snacks too.”

“Of course!” Badgerclops cried excitedly.

“None for me, thanks.” Mao Mao replied, sheathing Geraldine, “Quick question, what time is it?” 

“I believe it’s half past one?”

“Shit, I’m late. Got an appointment to go to. Badgerclops, you have fun, I’ll see you back at the house.” Mao Mao called back as he jogged off, down the stairs back down to the village below.

Badgerclops felt the king grab him by the hand yet again and began leading him into the castle. Strolling through the familiar entrance, they made their way over to a winding, spiral staircase, much to Badgerclops’ dismay. Reaching the landing, they headed down a hallway and were lead to a solid wood, heart shaped door. Opening it up, they stepped inside and Badgerclops got a look around the unfamiliar room.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in here before.” Badgerclops commented, looking around curiously, taking in all the details. He sat over on the edge of the kings bed and admired the scenery. 

Snugglemagne quickly tidied up a few possessions left out before cracking open the door, poking his head out and screeching for his servant, Quinton. It seemed he arrived soon enough because Snugglemagne began telling him something in a hushed voice before taking two glass bottles from him and closing the door behind him. He strolled over and sat on the bed next to Badgerclops. 

“Lemonade?” He offered, holding the bottle out to Badgerclops. 

“Sure.” Badgerclops shrugged, taking the bottle from him, twisting the cap and taking a few sips. He then began inspecting the label and seemed disappointed.

“Is something wrong?” Snugglemagne asked, scooching a little closer. 

“Well, I kinda assumed we were gonna be drinking… yknow…” His voice trailed off.

King Snugglemagne appeared puzzled, “You don’t think we are? You saved me earlier, I just asked for Quinton to bring us more drinks and some snacks.”

“You did? That’s kinda fuckin cool dude, thanks.”

The two sat in a bit of awkward silence, not knowing what to say to the other. After all, it seemed Mao Mao had more confidence and Badgerclops and the king hadn’t spoken a ton, nor had they always seen eye to eye. They seemed a little too different to really get along. They both kept glancing at one another, blushing and giving each other a faint smile before sipping from their beverages yet again. Badgerclops wondered about how to initiate. Should he ask him what he really does up in the castle all day? Would that be rude to ask the royal leader of the kingdom something like that? He didn’t know, so he figured he’d shoot his best shot.

“You, uh… play any video games?”

“What?” The king asked curiously, looking at him.

“Nevermind.” Badgerclops sighed, figuring Snugglemagne had never even heard those two words in the same sentence before.

“No no, it’s okay. What did you ask me? I was admittedly a little zoned out and didn’t process what you asked.”

“I asked if you play any video games.”

Snugglemagne set his lemonade bottle down on a table nearby and got down on his knees. Badgerclops felt his face go hot wondering what prompted the king to perform this action, but his heart began to calm a little when he noticed he was simply getting down to rummage beneath the bed. After a moment, he seemed to grab something and pull it out, revealing a small, purple box with grey and black buttons on it. Badgerclops nearly spat out his drink.

“Holy shit! You’ve got the Kitsune Console 3?” Badgerclops stammered, “Do you have Combat Fighting 4? Gremlins versus Goblins? Business Man Meetings 7?” 

The king rummaged around beneath his bed once more before prying out a large box and propping the folds of it open, revealing dozens and dozens of game cartridges. Badgerclops’ jaw dropped in surprise. He placed the bottle down and joined the king on the floor, admiring the collection.

“Dude! Oh my god… is it cool if…?” Badgerclops looked at the king who smiled and nodded. 

He began sifting through the games, spotting familiar titles and ones he’d never seen before but looked intriguing. Multiple cartridges seemed to belong to different video game consoles, most of which, Badgerclops had got his hands on in the past. 

“This is awesome! I didn’t think you were this cool, god damn! Why do you have all this stuff?” Badgerclops asked, setting down a copy of Bedsheet Ghosts: Pillowcase Revenge. 

Snugglemagne shrugged, “There isn’t much to do up here, so I’ve got plenty of free time and tend to get bored a lot. So I experimented with some things and found these to be entertaining!”

“Bored?” Badgerclops uttered, “How would you get bored? Me and Mao fight off a dragon or the stinky Sky Pirates like every other day.”

Snugglemagne looked through his game collection as he talked, “Well if you recall, we didn’t have that problem until you two accidentally broke the Ruby Pure Heart, thus exposing the kingdom to the outside world. Not to mention it’s you two fighting, not me.”

“Oh… right.” Badgerclops blushed.

“It’s no problem. Would you like to play a game with me?” Snugglemagne asked, holding up the game, Sunday Afternoon Stroll in one hand.

“Hell yeah dude, lets pop that fucker in and get playing!” Badgerclops exclaimed, snatching a controller up that he spotted poking out from beneath the bed and clutching it in his hands. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. The king got up and headed over to the door and took a silver tray from the servant and shut the door behind him with his hip. He returned with the tray piled with snacks, mostly chips, pretzels and candy bars, and several fruity cocktail beverages. He placed it on the dresser and gestured Badgerclops to sit on the bed. Badgerclops placed the game in the console and turned it on while Snugglemagne hooked the wiring up to the small television set he had set up on an adjacent desk. Then, he took the tray and placed it in between them on the bed. As the game booted up, Badgerclops helped himself to some pretzels and some cocktails as Snugglemagne did the same. 

The pair began laughing and joking around about the game as they drank more and more and began demolishing the snack pile. It was only a matter of time before the alcohol really started kicking in. Snugglemagne’s head began feeling swimmy and he laid on his back, with the room spinning a little. Badgerclops meanwhile had his eyes glued to the screen, smashing away at the controller buttons with his thumbs. It wasnt until he felt Snugglemagne’s firm grip grab a roll of fat on his backside that he was snapped back into reality and turned to face him.

“Badger- Badgerclops…” Snugglemagne slurred his words, laughing a little to himself as he did so. 

“Yeah?”

“Y’know… y’know what?” 

“What?” 

“I’m begin- I’m… hold on… I’m beginning to like you.” Snugglmagne confessed, some tufts of hair on his mane drooping across his forehead.

“I like you too, dude. You turned out pretty cool.” 

“No… no, you… you don’t understand. I like you.” The king continued, “Like... I want to show you… my love and receive yours back… know what I mean?”

“Uh-huh.” Badgerclops replied. 

The alcohol was beginning to really take effect on him as well. He placed one hand gently on Snugglemagne’s leg and gently rubbed his muscular thigh. He squeezed it firmly and then paused the game with his other hand, before bringing that same hand down on Snugglemagne’s chest. 

“Don’t… don’t you th- think we should go onna date firs?” Snugglemagne asked. 

“We can get to that. Right now, I want you.” 

Badgerclops slipped his satchel off his body and placed it on the floor before beginning to undress the king. He took off his cape and then wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his briefs. Badgerclops slowly pulled them down until Snugglemagne’s erect cock poked out and flopped over the band. Quickly, he yanked the briefs off and gently grabbed hold of it. He admired it in his hand. The way it pulsed and twitched as he held it, the way it dripped a little when his warm breath hit it as he got close. It gave off slightly, deliciously musky aroma that begged to be tasted. Cautiously, Badgerclops stuck his tongue out and licked some of the pre that was leaking out of him. Snugglemagne gasped a little at the feeling of the wet tongue gliding across it. He locked eyes with Badgerclops who was carefully tending to his dick and wrapped his lips around the tip.

“How big is it?” He asked, using one of his fingers to gently rub his index finger along the prominent vein.

“9 inches.” 

“Oh fuck... you’re gonna destroy me.” Badgerclops moaned before beginning his work down Snugglemagne’s shaft.

He licked from his balls all the way back up to the tip several times, occasionally wrapping his tongue around. Every so often, he’d pinch a bit of skin between his teeth and give it a playful nibble before returning back to the tip where he started his work again. He opened his mouth and began shoving Snugglemagne’s cock deeper inside him. He could feel it pressed up against his cheeks and rubbing against his tongue. The taste was indescribable, it was unique and tasted of a mixture of sweat and cum. Forcing it a little more into his mouth, he manage to get it to touch the back of his throat before he came up for air. 

Handling it carefully, Badgerclops examined one of the beads of saliva trickle down the side of Snugglemagne’s cock. 

“Fuck, it’s so good.”

“Want a little more?” Snugglemagne asked, pressing his dick against Badgerclops’ chubby cheek.

“Yes please.” Badgerclops replied, licking it tenderly, “Could we… uh…” He wondered how to phrase the question.

Despite being intoxicated, Snugglemagne understood and nodded eagerly. 

“You got any?” 

“That drawer… there…” Snugglemagne pointed to a nearby desk, “Small blue and black bottle.” 

“Alright, cool.”

“Badgerclops?” Snugglemagne asked as Badgerclops sauntered over to the desk and pulled open the drawer. 

“Yeah?”

“I underestimated you…” He admitted, “...you give really good head.”

Badgerclops snickered to himself as he picked up the bottle of lubricant.

“Heh, thanks.” 

Badgerclops returned back to the bed and popped the cap on the lube, squeezing a little on his hand and mixing it together with his fingers. He dropped back down into position and clasped the kings cock once again, applying the lube delicately as he slowly stroked up and down. Making sure Snugglemagne’s dick was thoroughly coated in it he wiped the rest of the lubricant on his hand on his rear. Then, he climbed up and placed his legs on either side of the king and sat down on his waist, letting Snugglemagne’s cock slip in between his round, chubby buttcheeks.

“Ahh! F-fuck…” Snugglemagne moaned, grabbing Badgerclops’ hips in his hands.

“Aww, dude, you gonna cum already?”

Snugglemagne remained quiet and shook his head.

“You sure? How bout if I do this?”

Badgerclops used both his hands to press his cheeks together, completely enveloping Snugglemagne’s cock with them. Slowly he grinded himself up and down, providing some friction to the king’s dick which glided up and down accompanied by a distinct squishing sound.

“Wanna clap my fat cheeks?” Badgerclops teased.

“Yes!” 

“You can cum any time you want.” 

“I- I know…” Snugglemagne grunted, trying his best to not burst yet, “I want to be inside you when I do…”

“Think you can last a few more minutes? I’m really enjoying this. It feels really good.”

“I’ll try.” 

Badgerclops kept up with his work, grinding himself back and forth, up and down. He used two fingers to press against Snugglemagne’s shaft to gently massage it but at that point the king had to stop him and plead to put it inside because he couldn’t take it much longer.

“Alright. Let’s do this. Same position or switch things up?”

“Can we do missionary?” Snugglemagne asked as he lifted Badgerclops off of him, laying him on his back, “I want to look at your cute face.” 

Badgerclops blushed and giggled as he got into position. He lifted his legs up and Snugglemagne placed them by his shoulders. Carefully running his hands down Badgerclops’s sides, he caressed his butt and legs before working his way up to his chest where he gave each chubby breast a firm squeeze, causing Badgerclops to squeal excitedly. Snugglemagne positioned himself appropriately brushing his tip against Badgerclops’ hole before pushing his hips forwards.

Badgerclops’ ass opened up to the pressure, little by little as Snugglemagne squeezed every inch that he could inside. He was only able to get a few inches in before he was pressed up against Badgerclops.

“Can you… spread your cheeks for me?” Snugglemagne asked and Badgerclops complied. 

This gave the king a bit more access as he slid deeper and deeper inside until finally he could feel his balls pressed snugly up against Badgerclop’s backside. With that, he leaned forwards and gave Badgerclops a kiss on the lips. It turned more passionate with some lip biting and pushing their tongues into one another’s mouths. Pulling back a little, Snugglemagne admired Badgerclop’s face as he breathed heavily and moaned while he gently thrusted in and out of the deputy.

Badgerclops could feel the slight uncomfortable sensation as his ass got used to Snugglemagne being inside him. Slowly Snugglemagne thrusted in and out as Badgerclops’ butt squeezed his cock tightly, gripping it with every pull back.

“Oh! Fuck...” Snugglemagne moaned, using one hand to jerk Badgerclops off as he fucked him at a steady pace, a soft clap sound resounding from between them with each thrust smacking Badgerclops’ rear against the king’s waist. “...I’m gonna cum…” 

“Really? Damn, you’re not even going that fast.”

“It’s not... about… sp-speed…” The king moaned, “It’s the feeling…”

“Ah!” Badgerclops gasped as the king pushed himself in all the way and gripped his ankles tightly as Snugglemagne’s cock twitched inside him. 

Snugglemagne’s legs felt shaky as he grabbed onto Badgerclops for support and used another hand to cover his mouth to suppress his moans. He panted but ultimately caught his breath and eased his soaked cock out, dripping a little on the blue bedsheets as he did so. Snugglemagne wiped some sweat from his forehead and flopped on the bed next to Badgerclops.

“Heh heh… damn… that was actually pretty fuckin good.” Badgerclops chuckled, reaching down for another snack. He pried the bag open and began feasting on potato chips, “That was fun, thanks.”

“Oh you’re… you’re finished already?” Snugglemagne asked, perplexed.

“No, not if you aren’t.” Badgerclops replied, swallowing the chips he’d previously been chewing. 

Snugglemagne got himself into position, placing his knees and arms on the bed, presenting his backside for Badgerclops. The deputy placed his snack to the side and discreetly wiped some crumbs that were stuck to his fingers, off onto his leg. 

Badgerclops flopped his throbbing cock onto the king’s butt. He gently rubbed it against his hole, teasing it. A small shot of pre leaked out from him and onto Snugglemagne, which Badgerclops scraped up with his finger and pressed it against the hole. He took a scoop of lubricant mixed with cum that had soaked the king’s dick, thoroughly covering it and applied it to the same area.

“You ready?”

“Mhm.”

Badgerclops pushed his tip into the king’s rear. There was some resistance, but Badgerclops calmly angled himself a little better so it slipped right in with a bit of effort. 

“Whew, you’re tighter than I thought.” Badgerclops mumbled as he placed a comforting hand on the king’s left buttcheck. He gave it a squeeze, then grabbed a little extra lubricant to lather his cock, making it easier to slip all the way in. Snugglemagne’s rear was now pressed up against Badgerclop’s waist and chubby belly and the king couldn’t stop himself from letting out some breathy moans into his pillow. 

“You good?” Badgerclops asked, holding onto Snugglemagne’s hips firmly.

“Y-yes.” Snugglemagne replied, “Just getting used to it.”

“Okay. Just letting you know I tend to get a bit fast and rough, are you okay with that?”

“I’d love that.” 

“Cool. I’m gonna keep us at a steady rhythm and work my way up to a fast pace that I enjoy. That sound good?”

Snugglemagne nodded sheepishly. It definitely felt unusual to be the highest member of society, the ruler of a kingdom and getting his ass played with and dominated by a deputy from the sheriff’s department. Still, it felt good, it was one of the best feelings he’d experienced in quite some time. 

Badgerclops began slowly, pulling himself out and then pushing himself back in, with each thrust, a recognizeable sound emerged from beneath their grunts and moans.

plap plap plap plap plap

Badgerclops controlled his breathing, taking long, deep breaths as he did so. 

“Good to go?” He asked, having sped up the rhythm just a bit faster.

“Oh, yes.” The king replied.

“Awesome.”

With that, Badgerclops sped up his thrusts until he was moving pretty quickly. He dug his fingers into Snugglemagne’s body, leaving strong indentations in his skin as he sped himself up to the point he could go no faster.

SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP

Underneath the jarring sound of Snugglemagne’s butt smacking rapidly against Badgerclops, the king was letting out cries of pleasure while he tightly gripped the bedsheets with his fingers. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes rolled back in his head from the euphoric sensation as Badgerclops continued pounding him from behind. Occasionally, Badgerclops brought his hand down, giving the king a firm smack on the rear and taking a second to catch his breath before pummelling Snugglemagne again. 

“Ah! Aah! Oh!!” Snugglemagne exclaimed as Badgerclops’ tip was hammering his prostate. He couldnt hold back anymore as he shot out another load, this one dripping into a small puddle upon the bed. 

“Fuck yeah. Mmf… right there!” Badgerclops moaned, sweat pouring down his face as he concentrated on not letting the fun finish too soon. 

He reached out and grabbed Snugglemagne by both his wrists and held him back towards him, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into the kings ass until finally he couldn’t hold back any more.

“Shit… I’m cumming…” Badgerclops cried out, pulling the king as close to him as possible and spurting multiple ropes of cum deep inside Snugglemagne. 

The two embraced in the passion, with Badgerclops reaching his head around and giving King Snugglemagne some tender kisses on the lips before he pulled out and the pair collapsed on the bed next to one another. Badgerclops caught his breath, took a few sips of some leftover cocktail and began proceeding with the snacking once more. Snugglemagne, exhausted from having his ass drilled so fiercely, rolled over and threw an arm around Badgerclops, hugging him closely. 

“We never got to play much of Sunday Afternoon Stroll, I didn’t even get past Level 4.” Badgerclops moped a little.

“We can play a little more in a bit.” Snugglemagne replied.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure!” 

“What was your reasoning for inviting me in here?” Badgerclops asked, turning to face Snugglemagne, “Like, I get it, you wanna get with all this…” He gestured with one hand motioning at his body up and down, “... but why’d you choose me? Why not Mao Mao? I feel like he’s more your type.”

King Snugglemagne shrugged, “I’ve been lonely up in this castle all the time and I feel a little needy sometimes. Mao Mao is an exceptional sheriff and although we’d probably be a good fit for each other, I’d have to admit, I just have found you to be catching my eye a bit more lately. When you saved me from that ghastly creature earlier, I made up my mind then to invite you inside. I’m really glad it’s worked out because now I know you a little better.”

Just then, a small alarm beeped nearby. The king rolled over and picked up a small mechanical watch, which had gone off, signalling something important. 

“Oh dear! It’s 2:45! It’s almost dinner time!” Snugglemagne exclaimed, cleaning himself up as he struggled to get dressed.

“What? Its not even three in the afternoon, what the fuck are you talking about? You eat dinner this early?” Badgerclops asked.

“No, no! I just have to get ready for dinner. I wish looking this beautiful was so easy. I’ve got much to prepare!”

Badgerclops awkwardly hopped off the bed and slid his satchel around his waist. He scratched his head, unsure of what to do as Snugglemagne stood in front of his desk mirror and adjusted his cape. Badgerclops quietly picked up a few leftover snacks and stuffed them into one of the pouches he had on the satchel. 

“So, I guess I’ll be going then.” He shrugged, beginning to walk out the door. 

“One moment, please.” Snugglemagne requested, holding a hand up to signal him to wait where he was.

King Snugglemagne fetched a small piece of parchment from the desk along with a quill pen left in an ink vial. He quickly scribbled something down on the paper and placed the quill back into the vial. 

“Here is some of my information. You can send a message here or call this number to get in contact with me directly. I know you’re aware of where I live but this is just in case you want to talk or meet up privately.”

“Thank-” Badgerclops replied but was cut off as Snugglemagne wrapped his arms around him and gave him a warm kiss. 

Badgerclops felt his heart accelerate and he watched the king wink and wave goodbye to him as he disappeared down a secret passage way leading to somewhere in the castle. He stood in the room curiously, inspecting the parchment he was just given. Badgerclops decided to cherish it and ensure it wasn’t damage, so he placed it in the least cluttered pouch and closed it firmly. Badgerclops smiled and hummed gleefully to himself as he made his way back down the stairs and set off towards home, all the while, he had a little present from Snugglemagne dripping out his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued In Chapter Two...


End file.
